vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Zero
Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | At least''' 4-B | At least '4-B '| At least '''4-B | At least 4-B, likely far higher Name: 'Ultraman Zero '''Origin: 'Ultraman (Universe) '''Classification: '''Ultraman '''Gender : Male Power and abilities : Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Can open the portal to other locations in the Universe, Energy Manipulation that works on an atomic scale and is resistant to its' effects, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Can assimilate with a human host which also revives them, Weapon Mastery, Fusionism, can change into different modes for boost in stats, Can split into two, Martial Arts Expert, Purification, Sealing, Fire Manipulation, Psychometry, Some level of Resistance to Memory Erasure/Mind Manipulation, Gets stronger the angrier he gets | All base form's abilities albeit more powerful, parallel space Travel, Enhanced Energy Projection Attack Potency: Solar System level,' '''likely higher (Is greatly nerfed in this form, comparable to a very casual Leo) | At least' Solar System level+''' (Stated to be one of the strongest Ultra-soldiers ever to exist for having defeated Belial, an Ultraman who singlehandedly defested the entire Land of Light (Ultraman's Planet), vastly superior to Ultraman), Higher after absorbing the Plasma Spark's powers | At least Solar System level+ '(Noticeably stronger than before) | At least '''Solar System level+ '(Far stronger than before, took on 2 completed Darklops) | At least '''Solar System level+ (Kaiser Belial's Battle Ship is much bigger than a planet and Zero effortlessly sliced it into half with a single beam sword slash and the ray was much longer than the battleship itself, is significantly stronger than before, could defeat Arch Belial who was stronger than even him and his 3 other companions), Much Higher with Final Ultimate Zero Speed: Massively FTL+ (Crossed a Solar system sized parallel realm in a minute, Should be much faster than the rest of the ultra brothers in his debut movie) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Class YJ (His clash with Darclops Zero generated a shockwave that spread across an entire planet), Class XTJ+ '''at full power (Could stagger even the likes of Belial with physical attacks) | Class XPJ''' ''Durability: '''At least Solar System'' level+ (Could take hits from Belial) | At least 'Solar System level+ '| At least 'Solar System level+ '(Took attacks from 3 Darklops) | At least '''Solar System level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with weaponry, Several kilometers with special attacks, Potentially Planetary (The shockwaves of his attacks can span across entire planets) Standard Equipment: His Zero Sluggers and Zero Bracelet Intelligence: Skilled Fighter, has battled for many years (He is 5900 years old) Weaknesses: Zero is hot-headed and sometimes arrogant (Though not as bad as before), is also incapable of using energy attacks in his Techtor Gear. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ray Techniques * Emerium Slash: A beam similar to Ultraseven's Emerium Beam. * Wide Zero Shot: A "L" style beam similar to Ultra Seven's Wide Shot. * Zero Twin Shoot: A powerful beam from his chest with the Zero Sluggers EmeriumSlash.jpg|Emerium Slash WideZeroShot.gif|Wide Zero Shot ZeroTwinShot.gif|Zero Twin Shoot Physical Techniques * Ultra Zero Kick: A flying kick similar to Ultraman Leo's Leo Kick. * Zero Big Bang: Zero covers his hand with fiery energy and performs a chop. First used to break Darkclops Zero Sluggers. * Zero Beam Spike: Green energy discharges from his blows. Used against Robot Ultraseven. * Zero Knuckle: A punch from a fist covered in concentrated energy. Only used in a game. * Zero Driver: A pile driver performed by throwing the enemy in the air, jumping up high and grabbing them before driving them head first into the ground. Devised after receiving the Glen Driver. * Judo: Having been trained by Leo, Zero has a similar fighting style to the martial arts master. Psychic Techniques * Zero Sluggers: Two throwing weapons on his head that are similar to Ultra Seven's Eye Slugger. ** Zero Slugger Attack: A slashing attack with the Zero Sluggers. ** Zero Twin Sword: The Zero Sluggers which turned into a crescent-shaped blade using the Plasma Spark's energy. *** Plasma Spark Slash: A slashing attack with the energized Zero Twin Sword. * Ultra Kick Tactics: Zero's version of the Ultra Knocks tactics, he uses his foot to impart energy into the Zero sluggers via a sweeping kick. Their destructive abilities are increased Other Techniques * Ultra Zero Bracelet: Given to him by his father, it originally stored energy to allow his transformation three times in another universe, after it gained the Shield of Baradhi it became the Ultimate Bracelet '''and it allowed Zero to operate in other Universes without such limits. The brace allows Zero to do the following: ** '''Ultra Zero Lance: Zero can summon an Ultra Lance from the Ultra Brace, Zero throws it through an enemy and continues until it returns to Zero. Originally the brace would transform into the lance but when it stored Noa's power the lance simply materialized. *** Ultra Zero Spark: Though not seen, Zero can changes Ultra Zero Lance to Ultra Zero Spark. Zero then throw it to enemies before back to Ultraman Zero. It's very sharp and mostly can cut through the strongest opponent. ** Ultra Zero Shield: Zero's version of the ultra shield using his ultra brace. The shield can turn into the ultra lance and vice verse as they are the same object in different modes. ** Form Change: Using the Ultra Brace, Zero can enter his Ultimate Form, Strong Corona mode or Luna Miracle Mode and switch between them and his normal form. It also can merged Zero with Ultra Zero Bracelet to form Shining Zero. ** Form Split: When pressed into a wall by Alien Bat, Zero split himself in two, one was in Strong Corona Mode, the other in Luna Miracle Mode, it is unknown if this was one time incident or if he can do again at will. ** Combination: Zero was able to combine with Dyna and Cosmos to form Ultraman Saga changing the Ultimate Brace temporarily into the Saga Brace. It is unknown if he can do this again at will due to the nature of their merger. * Ultra Zero Defensor: Zero can create a powerful shield of energy, it is more robust than most barriers. It comes in different variations of size and color. ** Capture Ray: Zero can use the Ultra Zero Defensor at a distance to capture/protect targets at a distance and carry them away to safety. * Zero Lecter: A unnamed technique used to purify Mirror knight. * Solar Recharge: Like his father, Zero can draw on the sun to power himself and circumvent his time limit on Earth like planets, however until he gained the Shield of Baradhi, he was unable to draw energy from the suns of other dimensions. * Size Change: Like his father, Zero can change his size from human size to his proper giant height. He uses the same stance as his father, crossing arms and bringing upright to the sides of his head to grow and the reverse to shrink. * Zero Acceleration:Zero can move himself as a blur.Used against Glenfire. * Zero Blocking(Name Unknown):Zero can use his bare hands to hold ultra beams.Seen when he fight Ace Robot. Combination Techniques * Leo Zero Kick: A flying kick with Ultraman Leo. * Leo-Zero Double Flasher: A combination attack with Ultraman Leo where the the Ultras combine their energies into a powerful beam attack. * Combination Zero: A combination attack with Ultraseven using both the Eye Slugger and the Zero Sluggers. The bladed projectiles circle around each then cut apart an enemy. * Zero Defense Mirror: A combination Barrier created by Zero and Mirror Knight powers. Ultimate Zero Technique * Final Ultimate Zero (ファイナルウルティメイトゼロ Fainaru Urutimeito Zero): The Ultimate Aegis' final attack has it take the form of a bow with strings made of energy, when Zero pulls it, the construct charges with massive amounts of energy. Used to defeat Arch Belial, ending the evil Ultra's threat forever. However, this attack exhausted Zero greatly. * Final Ultimate Zero Trinity (ファイナルウルティメイトゼロ・トリニティ Fainaru Urutimeito Zero Toriniti): A stronger variation of Final Ultimate Zero it was first used on Gigant Zetton. It augmented with Ultraman Dyna and Cosmos' energies. Ultimate Zero Sword (ウルティメイトゼロソード Urutimeito Zero Sōdo): From the blade on his right arm Zero can summon a blade of energy whose length he can choose, used to slice through Belial's planet size ship. The normal blade itself can be used as a weapon and is strong enough to pierce the body of Kaiser Darkness Belial. * Energy Blade: Zero can use a blue energy blade to slice through Belial's ship. * Energy Slashes: Zero can fired a blue arrow energy slash towards foes. Used on Eteglar. Dimensional Travel: Like Noa, Zero can use the Ultimate Aegis to travel between universes and probably dimensions as well, however this drains its power and leaves the Ultimate Zero form unusable for a period of time. He can also travel with passengers (all of Ultimate Force Zero). * Ultimate Aegis Shield: Despite not shown in the first movie,Zero can create a release the Ultimate Aegis and forms a shield.Used to counter Etelglar's energy blasts. Key: Techtor Gear | Base (Debut Movie) '| '''Side Story 1 '| '''Base (2nd movie) | Ultimate Zero (First appearance) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ultraman Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Aliens Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 4